Weathered Souls
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: Camp is over, time to get back to the real world. The only one not looking down their nose at Zigzag is his next door neighbor Codie. But what secret is she hiding? ZigzagXOC
1. Chapter 1

It was his first day back after being sent to Camp Green Lake, and Zigzag hated it. He hated how all the teachers called him Ricky, how most of the students looked at him like he was going to slit their throats. Mostly he hated how alone he felt, the guys in D-tent had become a kind of family to him and now that camp was over and they all returned to their respective parts of Texas. The only one he still even talked to was really was Squid, who lived just a couple of towns away. So far about the only good thing about being back was Codie Adams, his next door neighbor, she was the only person who didn't treat him like a criminal, in fact she just acted like as though he'd been away on vacation or something, Codie had even taken to calling him Zigzag after he told her about the nickname.

"Hi Zigzag." She greeted shyly sitting next to him in science.

"Hey Codie." He greeted calmly, playing with his pencil. "This sucks, I can't believe I have to take all these extra classes just to catch up on what I missed while at that fake camp."

"Well Ricky, maybe if you don't break the law you'll be able to graduate." Mr. Staffin commented walking by and Zigzag glared at him. Next to him Codie sighed and slid over his list of classes he had to take to make up from last year.

"You know if you'd like I could help you get caught up." He shrugged his shoulders and continued to twirl his pencil in his fingers. She placed the sheet down and opened up her text book.

"Hey Codie, Eddie's having a wild party this weekend-" A girl started.

"Don't invite her!" Another hissed walking away, and Codie tugged at the hem of her t-shirt nervously.

"What was that about?" Zigzag asked.

"Nothing." She replied lowering her eyes. He stopped playing with his pencil and leaned in closer to her studying her face closely, but Codie refused to look at him.

"Alright class, let's open our books to page 45." Mr. Staffin called. Zigzag rolled his eyes opening his book. At lunch he looked around for an empty table but only found room at a table with Codie and a girl he didn't know.

"Would it be alright if I sat here?" He asked setting his trey down. Both girls blushed, the one he didn't know hiding her face.

"Yeah, that's fine. Zigzag this is Melani, Lani this is my neighbor Zigzag." Lani blushed even deeper and sank lower in her seat.

"Hi." He greeted, the girl looked at him for a quick second then lowered her eyes again.

"You'll have to forgive Lani she doesn't do well with people she doesn't know." Codie explained smiling softly at the other girl like a caring older sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch with Lani and Codie had been completely different then what he was used to with the guys from Green Lake. Both were so quite that he wondered if he really was welcome at their table. Finally the bell rang and they all got up to join the mass filing out of the cafeteria.

"Dude, there she is." Zigzag heard a guy say in a hushed voice, then was jostled as another guy was shoved in his way.

"Hey, Codie, I was wondering if-"

"No." Codie replied, without the guy finishing.

"At least hear me out." The guy reached for her arm, but Zigzag stepped between them.

"Leave her alone." He growled. The guy looked at him then sneered before marching off. Zigzag turned around to say something to Codie but both her and Lani was gone, and he stood there feeling like he blinked and missed something very important. The rest of the day was rather dull and senseless then it was over and he found himself walking home from the bus stop with Codie, and began thinking back to when they were little, the two of them were inseparable, always going back and forth to each other's houses, then they reached middle school and Codie got a boyfriend. Man that drove Zigzag nuts. They were no longer each other's shadows. She no longer came over to his house all the time. That was when he started feeling alone and paranoid. She was always there when he needed her though. Codie had even been at his hearing, much to his shame.

"Codie, I just wanted to say thanks. You've always been there for me and I wasn't a very good friend."

"Don't be ridiculous. You've been a great friend. I'm surprised you've been so great now. After all you were gone for two years, and not once in all that time did I write you." A frown came over her pretty face, and then she ran into her house. What the hell was up with that girl? Zigzag walked into his house and picked up the ringing phone.

"Ricky where've you been?" His mother demanded on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, I was talking to Codie."

"I'll be home soon, get started on your homework." She told him, letting the issue drop. Security in his own home was stricter than at camp, his only get out of jail free card was Codie. His mom loved their neighbor like a daughter, in fact he was quite sure that their mothers had had their entire wedding planned out before they were five. An hour later the phone started ringing and he smiled knowing exactly who was calling and rushed to answer it.

"Squid, tell me your day was better than mine was."

"I wish, man. The real world sucks compared to camp."

"I hear you, man." Zigzag said, then looked out the living room window and saw Codie jogging by. "Hey, what do you think about a double date?"


	3. Chapter 3

Codie was at her locker the next day when Zigzag walked up to her and took her by surprise.

"I was thinking maybe me, you Lani, and my friend Squid could all go on a double date to the movies tomorrow."

"Date?" She repeated, dropping her books.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice, was I wrong?" He asked, helping her pick up her books.

"No-ye-I-I . . . " Codie bit her lip and took off running down the hall, leaving her neighbor very confused. "Zigzag just asked me out on a date." She told Lani, leaning on the wall next to her friend.

"What did you say?" The other girl asked anxiously.

"I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say."

"What do you mean you didn't know what to say? You've had a crush on him since you were kids. I'd think the answer would be quite obvious."

"It would be if it wasn't for what happened with Ben." Codie replied, clutching her books tighter to her chest. Ever since that fateful night with Ben Coleman, Codie was terrified to go on a date.

"Well look, Zigzag doesn't know about that rumor so I seriously doubt he's motivated by that, so take a chance."

"You might not be so willing to push that since he honestly suggested a double-date." As expected Lani's face instantly turned several shades of red.

"A d-double-date?" She repeated.

"Yep, with one of his friends and you."

Codie stood in front of the theater with Zigzag staring disbelievingly at her friend, apparently Codie needed this opportunity so bad that they shyer girl was willing to undergo a couple of hours of awkward silence with someone she wouldn't be able to say 'hi' to without turning into a stop sign.

"Here he is, about time Squid." Zigzag said greeting the guy who just stepped out of the cab.

"Hope I'm not too late."

"Nah man, this is Codie and her friend Lani." Zigzag introduced.

"Codie?" Both girls froze hearing the voice behind them. "If it isn't my favorite slut."

"Hey! Don't talk about Codie like that!" Zigzag yelled.

"Why? I tell you our first date ended with her screaming." Ben said chuckling. Codie went pale and took off running, blindly, with Zigzag following after her.

"Codie, what's wrong?" He asked grabbing her arms and forcing her to look at him.

"I can't! I thought maybe I could but I can't especially now."

"I don't understand. Is it that guy? I don't care if you slept with someone."

"I didn't. He did but I didn't." She started sobbing. "Ricky, he raped me, then went and told everyone that as soon as he kissed me I opened my legs for him."


End file.
